


Kit's in the Furtograph

by Java_bean



Series: 500 Follower Fic Requests [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C (Homestuck), Flower Crowns, Gen, Ice Cream, Photography, Walks In The Woods, a whole lot of cat puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_bean/pseuds/Java_bean
Summary: Davepeta takes up photography as a hobby and asks Roxy to model for them.





	Kit's in the Furtograph

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I wrote this fic as a request for @imperialpoet on tumblr, a very sweet person who, in my opinion, gives great gen fic prompts.
> 
> I haven't written a lot of Davepeta or Roxy before, but it was really fun to work on writing them and I enjoyed writing this fic a lot! I hope you like reading it! <3

Your phone’s buzzing like crazy when you finally find it laying on the kitchen table. You must have left it there last night and forgotten about it. You’ve been misplacing your phone a lot, lately. Mostly because people don’t really call you, if they wanna talk to you they just come over. 

But someone’s calling you now, and if they’re calling you that can only mean one of two things.

1\. Something really really fucking important happened and they can’t get to you to tell you in person.

2\. It’s someone who you don’t talk to much.

Only one way to find out.

“Hey!” you answer.

“Hewwo.” 

You can’t help but snort out a laugh as you sit down, that wasn’t the response you were expecting, but it was fucking beautiful. 

“Davepeta! I haven’t heard from you in forever! What’cha been up to?”

“Not meowch. Anything mew with you?”

“Saaame, I’ve just been chilling and doing jack nothing these past couple weeks. I’m bored as hell if I’m being honest.” You’re kind of thirsty. You get up and poke around the fridge for something to drink. “Did you wanna hang out or just chat or something? Cuz I’m up for any of that.”

There’s half a pitcher of lemonade Jane made awhile ago. Jackpot.

“Catually, I have a purroposition fur you.”

“Oooh, a purroposition?” You pour yourself a glass. “What are you purrposing?”

“Could I...” They pause. 

The silence on the other line is long and uncharacteristic of them. You take a sip of your lemonade. Jesus hell fuck, it’s cold. “Could you what?”

“Would it be chill if I...furtograph you?”

You almost do a spit take, but you manage to choke down your drink. “You want to photgraph me? Like, take pictures? Of me?”  
“Yeah!”

“Why?” That came out a little ruder than you meant. 

“Oh, uh...” It doesn’t seem like they were expecting that question. “I dunno? I’ve been thinking about it fur awhile. Kit was an old hobby and I kinda wanted mew get back into it. I wanted to take picfurs of you beclaws I thought you’d make a hella fucking good meowdel.”

“Shit, Davepeta, that’s really sweet.” You laugh. “I’d love to model for you sometime!”

“Really? Would tomeowrow work fur you?”

You agree immediately, taking another sip of your lemonade. “Yeah, sure! I’m cool with that.”

“Purrfect!” Davepeta chirps excitedly in reply, “See you then!”

 

It’s still pretty early in the morning when you hear something tapping at your window in rapid succession. Your curtains are tightly shut, so all you can see is Davepeta’s shadowy silhouette against the hot pink fabric. 

You pull the curtains back and crack open the window. You’re treated to a chill morning breeze that ruffles your currently messy hair when you poke your head out the window. 

“Good meowning!” Davepeta’s nose is practically pressed against yours.

“You know I’ve got a door, right?” You jokingly chastise.

“Sorry, I cat excited and wanted to get started soon as pawssible!” They hold up a bulky looking camera on a strap around their neck as proof of their eagerness to begin.

“Okay, okay, I gotchu.” You grin. “I’m gonna get ready quick and then we’ll hit it. You wanna wait out here or should I pull you inside?”

“Hm.” They rub their chin and curl their legs up under them as they carefully think it over. “I’ll chill out here, I think.”

“Alright, I’ll be out in a sec.” It takes you all of five minutes to find some clothes and run a brush through your hair. “I’m ready!”

Davepeta takes your hands and helps you climb out the window and into the open air. Their face is so vibrant and bright that you have to squint to look directly at them. Kinda like when you try to look at the sun.

“So what’s the plan? Anything specific or are we just wingin’ this bitch?” 

“Both!”  
You furrow your brow. “Both?”

“Yeah!” They nod, squeezing your fingers unconsciously. “I’ve got the bare meownimum planned out, but fur the most part we’re gonna play this shit by ear.”

“Alright, cool! That sounds like it’s gonna be fun as hell!” You’re really excited to see where this day goes. “Where are we headed?”

Davepeta raises their shades up and winks. “Mew’ll see.”

They drop their shades back on their face and grin widely at you. “Now come on, let’s go!”

You keep a firm grip on Davepeta’s hand as they pull you away from your house and to your surprise destination. 

Honestly, it doesn’t really feel like you’re going anywhere. Despite both of your initial excitement to get your day started with, you’re mostly just floating along aimlessly on the breeze. Not that you’re complaining, though. Drifting like this is actually pretty nice.

Davepeta’s fingers slip out of your own. You watch them as they fly a bit ahead. They turn around and face you, their camera held up to eye level.

“I thought we were waiting until we got to wherever the fuck before snapping pics?”

“Initially, yeah.” They shrug. “I thought meow might be a good time to get the purrverbeal ball of yarn rolling. Or would you rather wait until we get there instead?”

“Nah, you can take some if you want. Just make sure you get my good side!” You wink. 

“Okay,” they laugh, “cat shouldn’t be too yifficult. All your sides are good!”

“Aw, thanks!” You strike a pose for them that you bet looks cool as hell as they snap photos. “You’re such a flatterer, Davepeta!”

“It’s not cattery if all I’m doing is being honest, Roxy.” 

“Well, if we’re being honest with each other, I think all your sides are good, too!” You reply. “Plus I really dig the wings.”

“Thanks! They’re kinda unnecessary beclaws I’m a sprite, so I could already fly anyway, but I like them, too!”

They continue taking pictures of you. You’re loving this way more than you thought you would. You’re a little surprised by the amount of pictures they’re able to take, though. From what you can tell it’s not a digital camera, so they must be going uber retro with this and using film. 

Just when you feel the urge to ask about it, they stop and put their cap back on the camera. “Cat’s enough fur meow, I think. I wanna save the rest of my film fur when we get hair.”

“Aight that’s cool.” You nod. “How long until we get there, you think?”

They shrug. “Not much longer. We’re purractically there already.”

“Okay.” You’re still really excited to see where Davepeta’s taking you. For now you’re chill with floating in the open air.

Below you is nothing but empty green plains that gives way to bigger, wilder plants. Up ahead is a dense collection of trees, stretching on as far as your eyes can see. One of Davepeta’s hands slips back into yours.

“Is that where we’re going?” You ask, pointing at the trees. You don’t really need an answer because you’re already starting a slow descent.

They answer you, anyway. “Yeah! I really like the woods, so I thought it’d be a purretty sweet location for a furtography session. Plus kit gives us an excuse to explore and check out the scenery.”

“I’m always down for some exploring!” You really are. You love being able to run around and check out new things, especially things in nature. Life really jipped you in the plant department. The only plant life you’d really had contact with before the game were pumpkins, and even that you didn’t get to savor for very long. 

Your feet are acquainted with solid ground again, at the edge of the forest. The grass is deep green and reaches all the way up to your ankles. It tickles against your skin. It’s a really nice, but kind of weird sensation. 

Davepeta is fiddling around with their camera next to you. You’re not really sure what they’re doing, but it looks like it might be important. You decide to wait for their go ahead before you do anything. From where you’re standing you can see the sun filtered through the leaves in bright patches of light. You think you can make out a path running through it beneath the foliage.

“Okay!” They announce, dropping their camera so it bumps against their chest. “Let’s go!”

You don’t have to be told twice. You run straight into the woods with Davepeta trailing not far behind. 

Branches snap under your feet, and you kick up leaves and loose dirt along your path. Your shoes are going to be dirty as shit when you get back home, Jane’s gonna be none too pleased with you. Oh well, that’s something you can deal with later. 

There’s no way Davepeta’s getting good pictures right now, but still their camera is clicking insistently behind you. You stop running and turn around to face them.  
“Hey, Davepeta-”

“Stay still!” They come to a halt a few feet away from you, camera at the ready. “Just fur a sec!”

“Okay.” You go completely still. You’re barely even breathing as they take a few more pictures of you. 

“Alright, thank mew.” They give you a thumbs up. “You were right under a sun beam, I just wanted to make sure I cat-tured that. It was a hella purretty scene.”

“Cool.” You give them a thumbs up back. “I’m excited to see it later!”

“Honestly, it’ll purrobably be awhile befur you can.” They shrug. “I gotta develop the film and do some shit with it in my dark room until I get this fucking purrfect. Hey, can I ask you to do something?”

“Yeah, sure. What do you want me to do?”

“Can you pick up those leaves ofur there?” They point you towards a pile of dead leaves.

“O....kay?” You’re not sure why they’d want you to do that, but you won’t question it. You pick up the leaves. The bottom of the pile is covered in cold and wet clumps of soil. There’s not a doubt in your mind that your hands are now as dirty as your shoes. 

“Now throw them.”

“Throw them?”

“Yeah! Like in the air, kinda towards the camera?” They hold their camera at the ready. “Or wherefur you’d prefur to do cat, I guess.”

“Alrighty.” You toss the pile of dead leaves up in the air, mostly at the camera like they asked. The leaves and dirt rain down over both of you, some of it gets stuck in your hair. 

You laugh as you comb dirt and bits of leaves out of your curls. Glancing over at Davepeta, you can see that there’s also a considerable amount of dirt and leavesin theirs, too. They don’t seem to mind too much, too preoccupied with photgraphing you. You fleck some of the debris from your hair at them.

“Okay, okay!” They giggle as they try to block your dirt attack with their hand. “I think I got all the shots I wanted fur cat! We can keep going meow.”

“Cool, let’s keep going!” You reply excitedly as you turn back around. 

This time you don’t run, you jog at a relatively slow pace so you can examine your surroundings better and most of Davepeta’s pictures of you aren’t too blurry. Above your head is a thick canopy of deep green leaves, sunlight peaking out between them so bright you have to squint when you look at it. There are other plants, too. Moss and weeds and wildflowers growing between the trees’ roots. You start picking the flowers and slow down to a walk as you attempt to weave them together. 

Davepeta peers curiously over your shoulder, some of their weight pressing into you. “What’re you doing?”

They’re half floating above you so they can get a better look. You hold your creation up to them. “I’m making a flower crown.”

The camera clicks. “Neat.”

They land back on the ground and continue following close behind you. You glance back every once in awhile to see if they’re doing anything. They seem to be just as taken with the landscape as you, occasionally you catch them taking pictures of random trees or birds. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say they only brought you for the company.

It doesn’t take you very long to find the last few flowers for your crown and weave them together with what you would call some expert fucking craftsmanship. You’re honestly proud of how good and pretty it looks. You know exactly what you want to do with it.

“Hey, Davepeta,” you walk over to them and hold your finished flower crown out in front of them, “check this shit out.”

“Wow!” they exclaim, examinining it closely, “Cat’s a purretty dope flower crown you got there, Rox.”

“Thanks, but it’s no mine.”

Their brow furrows in confusion. “What are you-”

“Ta-da!” You lay the crown on their head. “It’s all yours!”

“Oh.” They reach up and gingerly touch the crown. Are they blushing? You think they’re blushing. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” You wink. “That looks real good on you! You should maybe take a couple pics of yourself.”

They blush even deeper shades of alternating green and orange. “Thanks, mo-Roxy.”

“Don’t mention it.” You pick some more flowers and weave those together, too. You can hear Davepeta taking a picture behind you as you walk. 

It doesn’t take you as long to make this one as the first one did, and in your opinion it’s a hella cute flower crown. You put it on, and even though you can’t see how you look you know you’re rocking the fuck out of it.

“Davepeta, look!” You poke them and grab their attention. “We’re matching now!”

“Holy shit, yours is so cute!” They gasp, reaching over and rubbing one of the petals gently between their fingers. “Do you think we should take a pictfur together?”

“Oh hell yeah, we should!” You wrap an arm around their shoulders and pull them closer to you. “Ready!”

“Okay.” They giggle, inching closer and leaning their head against you. “Say cheese.”

You grin and throw out the obligatory peace sign. “Cheese!”

You’re really excited to see this one later. 

“Let’s keep going!” You take them by the hand and start pulling them along the trail with you. You don’t want them dragging behind anymore. “Come on!”

The forest and your curiosity are both vast, and the trail itself is thin, much too thin to contain you. So you veer right off the path and into the trees. Davepeta doesn’t protest your change of direction. Instead they take a couple more pictures that you have a feeling will probably develop blurry because of how fast you’re going. A breeze teases through your hair.

It’s darker beyond the trail. You stumble over roots and fallen branches. There are leaves everywhere, as well as more wild flowers and even the occasional mushroom. The leaves crunch and rustle as you run, and twigs snap under your feet. All of your steps are loud in the best way imaginable. 

Eventually, a new idea occurs to you. There’s been something you wanted to do for awhile now...

You stop in front of a large tree. Davepeta’s momentcauses them to bump into your shoulder, but you don’t mind. The tree is so tall it blots out the sun. The branches are thick and scraggly. You reach out and touch it. The bark is rough and colder than you expected. You have a feeling it’s warmer higher up where the sun can actually reach it. 

It’s perfect.

“Hey, Davepeta,” you say, “have you ever climbed a tree?”

You watch them chew thouhtfully on their lower lip while you wait for a response. “I don’t think so.”

“Yeah, me neither.” You admit. You pat the tree emphatically with one hand. “Wanna try climbing this one?”

“Furrick yes!” They agree excitedly. “Cat sounds great! I think mew should start climbing first, that’s gonna be a purretty dynamic angle and I wanna take some pics.”

“Gotcha.” You reach towards the nearest branch and pull yourself up. “But you better follow me soon. And no using sprite powers, that shit’s cheating!”

“Okay, okay.” They snort. “But you can’t use your god powers then, either.”

“Of course I’m not,” you scoff as you climb up another branch, “that goes without saying.”

You go up a whole nother branch. You’re pretty high up now. Obviously it’s not as high as you’ve ever been before, but considering you climbed a tree to get here, it’s pretty impressive. You decide to show off a little bit more and hang upside down. You have to hang on tight to your flower crown to keep it from falling off of your head.

Davepeta’s kneeling on the ground below you. You can’t see much of their face behind the camera.

“Well? You coming or not?” You hold out your free hand to them. You’re hanging on to this tree with nothing but the strength in your legs. “I’ll pull you up!”

They stand up, brushing dirt and debris off their pants. “Not kneaded!” They grin. “I can get up there meowself.”

Davepeta runs at the tree and launches themself off the trunk in a vibrant multicolored blur. They land on the branch below you and up onto yours as you pull yourself upright. They’re crouching beside you on the branch, a smug smile on their face. 

You elbow them. “I said no sprite stuff, asshole!”

“And I didn’t do any sprite stuff!” They push you back. “I purrkoured my ass up here with my own catural abilities.”

“Oh yeah, sure you did.” You roll your eyes, pushing them again. “Let’s keep going, we still have a shit ton of tree left to climb.”

You scramble up onto the next branch, and then the next. Davepeta stays one branch below you the entire climb up. Despite their “catural ability” you sometimes help pull them up onto a new branch, and occasionally they help push you up onto yours. Eventually you climb so high that you can see the sun poking through.

You reach as high as you can possibly climb. Your muscles hurt more than you expected they would, but you don’t mind at all. You sigh and relax against the trunk. 

You were right about the bark being warmer up high.

“Wow,” Davepeta breathes, “get a load of that meowtherfucking view.”

“Yeah, it’s really something!”

The tree you’re currently perched in is even taller than the rest. Far in the distance you can see the flat expanse of valleys and the soft green curvature of hills that appear miniscule compared to the trees. The sun is shining directly above you and onto the grassy sea.

“Hey, doesn’t the sun being there mean it’s noon now?” You point up to it for confirmation.

They squint up at it behind their shades. “I think you’re right.”

“Should we break our photo sesh for lunch or something?” You ask. “I don’t know about you, but I haven’t eaten at all today.”

“Me neither.” They shrug. “I think I’ve gotten enough picfurs for today. We could call kit quits and go meowt to celebrate. Maybe we could get ice cream.”

“Ice cream sounds fucking fantastic right now.” You’re so hot and sweaty, you can’t think of anything else you might want more than something sweet to help you cool down. “But are you sure you’re done?”

They snap another photo of you. “Meow I’m done!”

“Alright.” You nod. “Should we get going then?”

“Yeah.” They take your hand, and you pull them up onto your branch. “Let’s go!”

The two of you stand up and jump off the tree branch. Then you’re back in the sky, something you consider more your element than the woods. The two of you float together lazily in the air. Occasionally Davepeta snaps pictures of clouds they think look cool and then insist that this one was the last one. You think you’re in a couple shots, but you don’t really mind. You’re still their model today, after all.

You know a pretty good ice cream place that you think isn’t too far away, and you lead them in its general direction. Soon you see a town below you, it’s bustling with people who look small as ants. 

You descend to the street and start looking for the shop on foot. It doesn’t take you as long to find as you thought it would, which comes as both a surprise and a relief. You walk in to the shop together and are hit by a wave of frozen air. 

“Fuck,” you sigh as you step further inside, “this is so refreshing! I want to stay here forever.”

“I know what mew mean.” They agree, leaning heavily against the shop’s wall. “I think I’m gonna go live in my refrigerafur after this.”

“Hey, isn’t that what happened with that one guy?”  
“What guy?”

“Oh, right. Nevermind, I don’t think you were there for that.” You join them on the floor and give them a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “You’re just a baby bird kitten, it was before your time.”

They gasp loudly and give you the most offended look you’ve ever seen. Their mouth is open in a wide ‘O’, and they push their shades off their face and into their hair so you can see the overdramatized shock in their eyes. “Roxy, how dare you?”

It’s all so ridiculous that no matter how hard you try, you can’t keep yourself from laughing. Davepeta doesn’t like that reaction very much and shows their displeasure by leaning all their weight against you instead of the wall. They’re heavier than you thought. It takes all your effort not to fall over.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” You laugh as you push them off you. “I’ll buy your ice cream.”

“Thanks, and don’t call me a baby.” They punch you lightly on the shoulder.

“Alright, I won’t.” You stand up and walk over to the counter to look at all the flavors. “But in my defense, you do have a baby face.”

“You owe me two ice creams now.” They crouch down and smudge their face up against the glass. 

“I’ll get you a whole pint next time we hang.”

They look up at you curiously. “There’s gonna be a next time?”

“Hell yeah, definitely.” You reply immediately. “Like I wouldn’t take every opportunity to chill with my favorite birdcat sprite.”

You both get your ice creams. Davepeta gets a two scoop cone and you go overboard and get as many scoops as you can on one cone in a multitude of flavors. It’s probably a little too much, but you don’t really care.

You get outside and start walking around town. Your ice cream immediately starts to melt, and you try to eat it as fast as possible to avoid it dripping down your arm. 

“Do you wanna come back to my place after this?” You ask. Your hand and face are getting sticky. “We could play some video games or something.”

“That sounds purrfect!”

“I thought so, too!” You lick melted ice cream off your arm. It’s already dripped all the way to your elbow. “Hey, do you maybe want to take one more picture together? You know, just cuz.”

“Okay.” They agree enthusiastically. “Can you hold my ice cream? I need both my hands fur this.”

“Yeah, sure.” You take their cone.

Davepeta presses close to you and holds the camera up high so you’re both in the shot. You’re both covered in dirt, you have leaves in your tangled hair, and both of your flower crowns are a bit frayed and loose. You have ice cream on your face and running down both your arms. Davepeta is sticking out their tongue, and you have a stupidly big grin on your face. 

You’re picture perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :D


End file.
